Momentos de Debilidad
by JoselynHawkeye
Summary: Sumary: A lo lejos, con mera ternura, Riza observaba el tierno reencuentro. Sin percatarse que Roy había llegado hacia donde ella estaba. Allí, Mustang aprovechando la distracción de la ahora Capitán, pudo observar ese pequeño momento de debilidad de Hawkeye. / Feliz RoyAi Day a todoooos :3


**_Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

Mi aporte al RoyAi Day a llegado :3

**_Sumary:_** A lo lejos, con mera ternura, Riza observaba el tierno reencuentro. Sin percatarse que Roy había llegado hacia donde ella estaba. Allí, Mustang aprovechando la distracción de la ahora Capitán, pudo observar ese pequeño _momento de debilidad_ de Hawkeye.

* * *

_**Prov. Narrador**_

5 meses, solo ese tiempo había pasado desde el tormentoso pero victorioso día prometido.

Roy llevaba 3 meses pidiendo ver a Amestris, Havoc hacia constantes sesiones para mantenerse en forma aunque también le servían para creerse el mismo que ahora podía caminar, Alphonse se recuperaba de muy buena manera y todo parecía ir bien.

Los movimientos para la repatriación de los Ishbalitas a su tierra santa comenzaron 2 semanas después de que el pudiera ver. Scar se encargó de buscar a sus compañeros de ojos rojos y con Miles lograron encontrar y regresar a sus tierras a los Ishbalita que permanecían ocultos. Pero ese tan solo era el primer paso, tras un mes de búsqueda lograron llevar a una porción muy buena de personas pero aun existían 2 variantes: Los Ishbals temerosos de que fueran hacer atacados nuevamente y los daños de la ciudad de Ishbal.

Ni con la mera ayuda de 2 nacientes de la tierra era posible mover a esas personas a las cuales se les entendía por completo su temor. Pero para hacer que volvieran estando seguros de que era por el bien de su raza y sin malas intenciones, tenían que demostrarlo. Y eso significaba hacer el segundo paso, matando 2 pájaros de un solo tiro.

"_**El apoyo de Amestris para la reconstrucción de Ishbal."**_

Usar a sus propios culpables para reconstruir sus daños. Aunque ellos simplemente podían venir y decir: "ayudaremos a reconstruir" y comenzarían a hacer manos a la obra, la decisión de Roy consultada con Miles, Scar y su Excelencia Fuhrer Grumma fue la mejor idea y la mejor decisión que pudieron haberles otorgado a los nacidos allí.

"_**La recolecta de firmas a favor del apoyo para la reconstrucción y colaboración de Amestris a Ishbal."**_

Que ellos mismos tuvieran derecho a opinar y aceptar la ayuda de quienes al inicio causaron su destrucción, porque al fin y al cabo eran sus tierras. Ellos quisieron hacerlo así existiendo muchas posibilidades de que las firmas no fueran las suficientes y no pudieran hacer nada, aceptaron hacerlo porque ellos tenían el derecho de decidir, ya no estábamos en un gobierno de desigualdad autoritaria. Y para su fortuna aceptaron, las firmas fueron las suficientes, no eran una gran mayoría pero agradecían que hubiera alcanzado lo necesario para comenzar cuanto antes la reconstrucción de Ishbal. Sabían que los que no firmaron los mirarían mal, pero no esperaban su perdón, no sentían que lo merecieran, solo querían que ellos pudieran avanzar y si fuese posible vivir como lo hacían antes de las atrocidades que pasaron.

Los grupos de personas que ayudaban en la reconstrucción, eran militares de la guerra de Ishbal. Militares arrepentidos que querían enmendar sus errores, ex militares que tras las guerra no pudieron pertenecer más al aquel entonces putrefacto ejército, propios ciudadanos de Amestris que solo querían paz para Ishbal y los mismísimos Ishbalitas que no se quedarían allí sin hacer nada por su pueblo. Gracias a esto en poco tiempo muchos más Ishbalitas habían regresado y aunque faltaba para que este tierra fuera la misma de antes, era hermoso ver como de poco a poco se iba formando uno de los sueños más anhelados de Roy, su brigada y todos aquellos Amestrianos que deseaban el bien para Ishbal.

Roy caminaba tranquilamente por el mercado Ishbalita, siendo consciente de que no todas las miradas que se dirigían a él eran de completa aceptación. Él lo sabía, aún era pronto para que lo aceptasen, tal vez nunca lo harían pero el solo deseaba darle paz a ese lugar que sufrió tanta guerra. Camino un poco más y vislumbro lo que quería, un anciano que vendía manzanas al detal y al mayor, al único que parecía que nadie le comprase lo suficiente.

-Buenos días, señor ¿a cómo tiene las manzana? –preguntó siempre galante Mustang. El anciano le dio el precio de las manzanas tanto al mayor como al detal. Eran medianamente caras, aunque no lo suficiente como para que aun le quedaran 5 cajas y media.

-Han bajado mis ventas desde que firme a favor del apoyo de Amestris a Ishbal. –le dijo, sabia de todas forma que él le preguntaría el porqué de sus pocas ventas. Siendo consciente de que el hombre frente a él era un propio Amestriano- No pido su condescendencia por ello Señor –aclaro, era viejo, podía necesitar el dinero, pero no quería hacerlo sentir completamente culpable de su situación.

-¿Y porque firmo a favor? –el anciano alzó la vista hacia Roy, quien lo miraba con mucha tranquilidad aunque también con una pizca de curiosidad- Tengo entendido que, usted es un afectado de la guerra de Ishbal. –Tal vez la pregunta había sido muy directa, ya que el mayor cortó el contacto visual con él. Se mantuvo el silencio por un rato tras la pregunta de Roy y este decidió quitar su vista del viejo.

-Sí, es verdad. –hablo el anciano, Mustang volvió a mirarlo- La mitad de mi familia murió en la guerra, quede yo con mi sobrina y mi nieta, quien ahora tiene una hija –suspiró con pesadez, y volvió a mirar a Mustang- Odie a los militares y tal vez muy dentro de mí nunca perdonare sus actos sin conciencia –pero justo en el momento en que Roy esperaba que el Señor descargara sus molestias, el hombre le sonrió- Pero fueron esas dos mujeres y esa niña que me hicieron ver, que sus acciones están marcadas de arrepentimiento y buenas intenciones. Sobre todo mi bisnieta, quien se la pasa emocionada cuando una joven Amestriana pasa por su escuela.

El corazón de Roy se paró por un instante.

"_**Una joven Amestriana pasa por su escuela"**_

Una tenue imagen de Riza alrededor de unas pequeñas niñas Ishbalitas que estudiaban en la primera escuela que fue remodelada en apoyo a Ishbal se pasó por su cabeza. Se convirtió en costumbre cada tanto el pasar de ella a esa escuela. No pudo evitar sonreírle al viejo que lo miraba un poco extrañado de su silencio.

-Ya veo, agradezco infinitamente su aprobación. –Roy le hizo una reverencia al señor quien le miro con sorpresa- Ahora, por favor me gustaría que me vendiera todas sus manzanas –los ojos de anciano se abrieron más, tanta fue su sorpresa que hasta se levantó de la silla que ocupaba.

-¡Señor! ¡como se le ocurre! ¿¡no sabe tan siquiera la cantidad de dinero que está pensando gastar!? ¡LE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA CONDESCENDENCIA! –Roy no pudo evitar reírse del acto del mayor, quien salto de su silla y parecía que estuviera reprendiendo a un niño pequeño, el viejo al ver como se burlaba del refunfuñó algunas palabras inentendibles para Mustang quien paro de reírse.

-Esto no es por condescendencia, Señor. Es un pedido muy importante que me han mandado a hacer, de hecho creo que necesitare su ayuda para llevarlo a cabo. ¿Me podría ayudar señor… -Roy dejo esa pregunta al aire para que el susodicho se presentara y este lo hizo.

-Edward, ese es mi nombre ¿y el suyo? – El General de Brigada no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, ya decía que parte de su actitud se le hacia similar a cierto ex-enano que conocía.

-Roy… Roy Mustang –entonces el anciano abrió los ojos sorprendido por segunda vez.

-Pero si usted es…! –cada vez se sorprendía mas, no estaba hablando con cualquier Amestriano, hablaba con ESE Amestriano, el más dedicado, atento y más cercano a las firmas a favor de la reconstrucción de Ishbal.

-Shh, no hace falta que lo recalque –susurro Roy por lo bajo, sabía que su nombre estaba empezando a hacerse popular entre los Ishbalitas a favor de la reconstrucción–Entonces… ¿me ayudara? –luego de esto en Señor Edward asintió.

Roy le pago y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Mustang no le dijo al Señor Edward cual era el lugar donde serían llevadas las manzanas, pero el viejo no pregunto tampoco. El camino se mantenía silencioso y Roy quiso hacer un poco de conversación con el Señor para no pasarla solo callados.

-Así que… ¿Una sobrina, una nieta y una bisnieta? –pregunto Mustang, el llevaba una carretilla con 4 cajas de manzanas, mientras que el viejo llevaba una caja en sus manos.

-Sí, mi sobrina trabaja en un restaurant nuevo –Roy recordó un restaurante recién abierto para los visitantes y ciudadanos de allí- Mi nieta es enfermera y su esposo le dieron trabajo los hombres a cargo de la reconstrucción de Ishbal. –el anciano suspiro- Al pasármela todo el día en el mercado, veo poco a mi bisnieta, aparte de que la casa que tienen está lejos de donde estoy viviendo para poder estar más al tanto de mi pequeño negocio.

-Ya veo, ha de ser difícil para usted –aunque Mustang no hubiese sentido por carne propia las vivencias de Señor Edward, sabía que la situación aún era complicada, aunque ahora que lo pensaba…- No es que yo haya pasado por lo mismo, pero se lo que se siente tener a alguien lejos y no poder verlo como quisiera.

-¿Quién lo diría? El joven Amestriano ya tiene esposa e hijos a quienes extrañar con cariño y amor –Edward son un poco pícaro, causando un leve sonrojo en Mustang.

-Pa..patrañas! Yo… no tengo esposa ni hijos. Ese sentimiento fue muy lejano, no sabía nada de la vida y esa persona tampoco. –las facciones de Mustang cambiaron, mostrando un rostro un tanto melancólico.

-Debe de ser igual de importante a pesar del tiempo –El anciano lo miro y Roy no tuvo más que mostrar que una simple rostro de complicidad.

-Sí, es verdad –suspiro- El sentimiento es el mismo a pesar de los años –el silencio se mantuvo, pero esta vez no parecía incómodo.

Quedaron un rato en silencio después de eso, pero por suerte ya estaban cerca del lugar, al cruzar una cuadra más el viejo al darse cuenta de la ruta que llevaban descubrió hacia donde se dirigían y no tardaron mucho, sin más se encontraron frente al lugar. Ya allí 2 Ishbalitas los esperaban en la puerta.

-Señor Mustang, le dijimos que no hacía falta tomarse estas molestias –reparo en decirle uno de los Ishbalita, tomando la caja que tenía el anciano y el otro intento quitarle la carretilla con las otras 4 cajas restantes a Mustang.

-No, no. –detuvo el acto del joven Ishbal- Quiero llevarlas yo a la cafetería. Y no es problema para mí. Fue una petición muy específica y no me molesto en absoluto el hacerla. –luego de esto Roy miro al señor Edward- ¿Me acompañaría a entregarlas? –El anciano le miro, casi que con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, no hay problema –El hombre se tragó ese sentimiento, no tenía por qué llorar, debería estar alegre. Había entendido por completo toda la situación.

Con Roy a su lado camino hacia el destino final, la cafetería de la primera escuela Isbali que fue reconstruida. El señor recorrió con su mirar el ambiente que tenuemente reconocía, muy pocas veces iba allí, siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con unas puertas, desde allí se escuchaban las voces de los niños que comían amenamente. Roy bajo la carretilla.

-¿Haría los honores? –Mustang le abrió paso al Señor Edward para que este tomara la carretilla. El señor lo miro con una mirada indescriptible para el en ese momento.

-Por supuesto –y entonces este tomo la carretilla y los otros dos Ishbalitas abrieron las puertas.

Riza, quien se encontraba en una de las mesas rodeada de algunas pequeñas niñas Ishbali alzo la vista a la puerta. Encontrándose con Roy quien a su lado tenia a un anciano de unos 68 años, quien llevaba una carretilla con cajas de manzanas. Sonrió, porque pudo reconocerlo, cada vez que podía le compraba manzanas al Señor, cada vez desde que una linda niña de ojos rojos y cabello grisáceo le contara con mucha alegría en su rostro "la pequeña tienda de manzanas de su bisabuelito" como decía ella.

No tardó mucho en levantarse la pequeña niña de 6 años que estaba a su lado, con enorme emoción y quien al ver a su abuelo ya dejando las cajas en manos de las cocineras corrió con mucha emoción hacia él. Y el anciano no hizo más que agacharse para aceptar el genuino abrazo de su querida bisnieta.

-Abuelito, te extrañaba muchisisisisisisimo –dijo la niña ya en sus brazos.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña –el hombre no soltó a la pequeña. Y en ese momento unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

A lo lejos, con mera ternura, Riza observaba el tierno reencuentro. Sin percatarse que Roy había llegado hacia donde ella estaba. Allí, Mustang aprovechando la distracción de la ahora Capitán, pudo observar ese pequeño momento de debilidad de Hawkeye. Ese leve suspiro de alegría, esa figura en sus labios que formaban una linda sonrisa, sus ojos que miraban con ternura y admiración el momento.

Ella estaba distraída en algo bonito, tan distraída estaba que el General de Brigada hasta pudo sentarse a un lado de ella y rodearla con un brazo, pero no por mucho, cuando ella sintió el contacto volteo de inmediato hacia él.

-Pero qu-

-¿No es agradable esto? –pregunto Roy, Hawkeye regresando la mirada hacia el anciano que ahora con su nieta en sus brazos ofrecía sus manzanas a los niños. – Es una persona que sufrió muchas pérdidas por el mal y ver que asi sea por una pequeñes podemos hacer que sonría, me alegra el día sin pensarlo dos veces. –Riza tomo delicadamente la mano que Roy tenía en su hombro izquierdo, pasándola sobre su cabeza para colocarla en la mesa que tenían frente a ellos.

-¿Podría dejar la imprudencia? –replico Hawkeye por el acto que hizo Roy, últimamente estaba jugando mucho con fuego y pólvora.

-Está bien, rayos… –Mustang junto sus manos en la mesa, mirando lo mismo que miraba Hawkeye. A los niños y niñas comiendo las manzanas y agradeciendo al anciano.- ¿Pero en serio no te parece agradable? –La Capitán lo miro de soslayo, pero regreso su vista hacia el anterior lugar y su rostro se volvió como el de antes.- Claro que me parece agradable, hace que valga la pena cada esfuerzo que hacemos por este país, _Mustang. _–dijo esto último con un poco de credulidad.

-Rayos, aun lo recuerdas _Hawkeye _–replico Roy con un poco de gracia.

Una de las pocas peticiones personales de los propios Ishbalitas, es que en su tierra no hubiera cargos militares. Aunque se mantuviese su rango, no querían escuchar cosas como "Teniente, Coronel o General de Brigada" regla que aceptaron con mera tranquilidad. Se había convertido en una broma entre Roy y Riza. De tal modo de que quien dijera su rango al otro invitaba algún desayuno, almuerzo, merienda o cena a todos los que estuvieran cercanos al lugar, o entre ellos mismos.

-Su imprudencia no creara que se me olvide ese pequeño detalle. Recuerde que a pesar de que no nombremos nuestros rangos no significa que me puede tratar como una ciudadana cualquiera. –Roy rodeo los ojos, si, lo admitía, aprovechaba eso para molestarla y además esas actitudes le habían servido para unos que otros almuerzos y meriendas.

Pero le causaba un gran aire de calidez la actitud de Riza cuando estaban en lugares así, porque sabía que no lo fingía. Esa alegría, esa sonrisa y esos descuidos que le servían a él para compartir un poco más.

-Ya, ya… dame respiro, pensé que nunca podría ver la alegría de los pequeños detalles, de los grandes procesos y buenos avances de Ishbal con mis propios ojos –no pudo evitar comentarlo, en realidad no hacía mucho que podía ver de nuevo. Aun podía decirse que no se creía todo eso, poder ver que sus esfuerzos, así fueran mínimos daban frutos.

Pero el verdadero deleite de Roy siempre seria el poder ver de nuevo a Riza, le hacía bien verla de nuevo. Sus sueños en esas noche es en el hospital, en algún momento se iban a esas últimas imágenes de esa mujer de ojos color ámbar ensangrentada, con voz pesada, cansada, con esos ojos… esos ojos que le pedían a gritos que se calmara, que estaría bien y el siempre admitirá que ese día se rompió por completo.

"_**No más careta, no más rangos, no más nada. Solo un hombre preocupado por el bienestar de uno de sus pilares más importantes, de casi que otra parte de el mismo, de su Riza Hawkeye." **_

Sabía que perderla a ella era perderlo todo, aunque podría seguir, viviría como un zombi, cumpliría con su meta porque lo prometió y moriría a manos del estado consiente de que era lo justo, con el casto sueño y anhelo de que podría verla otra vez.

Se alegraba demasiado de que no la perdió y que podía verla de nuevo. Ante los ojos de los demás parecía la misma mujer, aunque para el no. Él la conocía, sabía que algo había cambiado en ella y aunque aún no lo descubría, sabía que no tardaría en darse cuenta.

Roy no se percató de su silencio y del tiempo del mismo. Llevaba rato mirando a su Capitán pero ella en vez de reprenderlo lo dejo ser, a pesar de que no era lo correcto y tampoco debería dejar que se le hiciera costumbre, entendía el porqué de su acto. Pero no le daría tanta libertad.

-Alégrese de que ahora puede ver las cosas buenas que crea. Y las que vienen. –sonrió un poco- Ahora agradecería que dejara de mirarme a mí y que viera su buena obra.

-Bien, ya entendí –Roy se levantó del lugar. Sabía que ya no podría mirar más a su acompañante y al regresar la vista hacia el lugar donde había dejado a el anciano, se dio cuenta que de hecho el Señor Edward estaba por llegar hacia donde él estaba, con su bisnieta tomada de la mano.

-Señor Mustang, ¿es verdad lo que acaba de decirme los hombre de allá atrás? –pregunto a Roy, a su lado la niña miraba tímidamente a el General de Brigada- Por cierto, Hola señorita –Riza vio al hombre y le sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Sí, no mienten. Esta escuela tiene que recibir lo mejor. –medito sus palabras- No, de hecho todas las escuelas de Ishbal deben de tenerlo, pero comenzaremos con esta ¿le molesta mi petición? –el anciano negó con la cabeza.

-Es una alegría, podre ver a mi nieta más seguido –miro hacia a su izquierda, y sonrió hacia la pequeña quien tomaba su mano- Acepto proveer cuantas cajas de manzanas sea posible para esta escuela y muy pronto otras frutas.

-Me alegra oírlo, gracias por su ayuda –El Señor Edward le miro extrañado.

-¿Ayuda? –no puedo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, pero recordó que ambos venían juntos, movió la mano desocupada con despreocupación- ahh la caja, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

-No me refería a eso, gracias por firmar –Roy sonó firme, le extendió la mano a el anciano- Gracias por así fuese en lo más mínimo confiar en que podíamos hacer algo para colaborar con esta parte de nuestra nación. –su contrario sonrió, estrechando su mano con amabilidad.

-Gracias por no mentir. –fue lo único que Edward pudo decirle, luego de esto y no sin antes sonreírle de nuevo a Riza, regreso a su anterior lugar. Hawkeye se levantó de la mesa.

-Ya es hora de irnos, _Gene-... _-Riza paro en seco ¿de verdad había dicho esa palabra?

-¡JA! Dijiste mi rango –Roy sonrió satisfecho.- ¿Quién diría que la _Capit-… _-esta vez, quien se rio por lo bajo fue Hawkeye. Al notar su falla, Roy bajo la cabeza resignado.

-Bueno, ya hemos perdido los 2. –Riza toco levemente y solo por segundos el hombro de Mustang, este alzo la vista de inmediato- ¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Pues sí, vamos. –dijo sin más- Por cierto, me he enterado que hay un restaurant nuevo, quiero comer allí - ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los Ishbalita que anteriormente habían estado esperando a Roy en la puerta. Tenían que informar su retirada.

"_**Esos pequeños momentos que vivía, quería mantenerlos por siempre."**_

Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Riza volviera a ser la Capitán que solía ser, cerrarían esa pequeña confianza que estaba en el aire y volvería a su formalidad. Pero ahora lo comprendía, estaba a la vista, no se dio cuenta pero allí estaba.

Ya había descubierto que era eso diferente que sentía en ella en esos momentos.

**Era **_**debilidad.**_

**Tenue y fresca **_**debilidad hacia él.**_

_**Debilidad **_**a que **_**él **_**se acercara con confianza y ella no le plantara su arma en la cien.**

_**Debilidad**_** a sonreírle cálidamente.**

_**Debilidad **_**a bromear con ella.**

**Porque Riza nunca había sido **_**débil **_**a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos. Y en esos momentos lo estaba siendo.**

**Por **_**él.**_

"_**Para animarlo a ver que no era un sueño que ya podía ver. "**_

**Y para que olvidara esas últimas imágenes que llegaban en las noches en aquel hospital.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Arriesgándome con un ambienta RoyxRiza que no suelo usar.

Naturalmente me gusta más el trato formal con pizcas de pensamientos internos (aunque también lo hice aquí) Solo que le puse un poco de jocosidad pública.

Para quien no allá entendido lo de las palabras en entre comillas con cursiva y negrita, esas frases son la verdadera esencia del momento.

Quise usar el término "debilidad" como una forma de bajar la guarda de Riza, porque es una palabra más formal y realista a la actitud de ella, bueno, a mi perspectiva de Riza.

Ya que la debilidad se puede clasificar como: _**la afición o cariño que un individuo siente por algo o alguien.**_

Sé que no es full RoyAi, pero quería hacerlo así, aproveche el día. Creo que es la primera vez en toda mi vida escribiendo RoyAi que escribí un capitulo en un solo día. Mi inspiración voló jajaja

Así que me pareció un perfecto aporte para esta fecha.

Tiene la plena libertad de comentar, quiero su opinión al respecto u.u

Bye


End file.
